The Truth Behind Freya's Cruse
by Ace x Girl x Called x Ace XD
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the Knights are hunting a sorceress. While Riding they meet her and are taken to a specific part of the forest and Merlin discovers an unwanted fact leaving stunned reactions when they see something. What Could that something be? Who is the witch in reality?And what does Merlin discover that makes him so Upset? SHORT STORY. *UPDATED*


**Hey guys this is my first story so please go easy! So yeah, this is based on the witch behind Freya's curse. I would be very grateful for reviews and help, after all, spelling and punctuation is not my strong point, so if you see a spelling mistake or any mistake at all, please just correct it in your head and if you right a review point it out to me. Thank you :) Ace XD**

**Disclaimer: Tragically, I do not own Merlin.**

**Allons-y!**

"So then," Gwaine began ,"When are we going to find this 'old hag' ".

"Who me?" A mysterious, creaky, old voice suddenly split and stopped the conversation, interrupting Arthur's reply.

All attention - including a random squirrel - immediately turned to a bag of bones, an old woman in a rough-materialed, ebony dress along with grey, muddy, straw-like curls; topped of with an ancient, brown staff, encrusted with a frozen-over crystal at the top - most likely for stronger magic. She was blind, all could tell her disadvantage in vision.

"_ƒlεøṉïṉṉαṉτɾεøώ" In a split second, _Merlin realised what she had done. But it was too late. He, Arthur and the Knights had all smacked into the trees and all had fallen unconscious...

/0\ -_-/0\

Merlin looked around he recognised this place. It was the root he'd taken to go to the lake were Freya had died. All the knights were awake and Arthur slowly began to wake up. He struggled against the rusted chains that bound his hands and legs together.

"Finally awake 'ey Princess?" Gwaine joked.

"Not now, Gwaine" Leon warned him.

"Now then! Are we ready? Just bare in mind one false move and I'll put up a barrier...if you don't try to harm me that is". Silence. "_υṉlυсαṉɾαсεṉτεαģṡ_" She chanted.

Arthur, ready for the worst, scrunched up his eyes despite the fact the knights never (apart from Gwaine), whilst Merlin just relaxed as if he knew what he was doing (little did Arthur know he did) but he dismissed it like always - he swore he heard Merlin mutter 'stupid clot-poles' when he saw him in his frightened state - and briefly returned to waiting for the impact. His chains unlocked. He slowly got up and asked the most-ever used question in the whole of history of 'dollop-hea- questions...

"Who are you?"

"You surprise me young, Pendragon," She replied, "Your friend was the one who called my name. I assumed you knew",

Arthur just stood with a confused expression on his face when Percival (the smart yet quiet one) pointed it out:

"The sorceress"

"Yes the so-called 'Old Hag' " she turned and gave Gwaine and annoyed, angry look and the jolly smile wiped off his face.

"Right," Arthur announced, "let's finish this quest". He went for his sword when Merlin spoke up:

"Arthur, she hasn't caused any harm. Can we not spare her life?" Merlin dared not say short life, sensing this old crone had power.

"Oh but you are mistaken, Emrys. I have caused harm, however only when required" Approximately 5 hours later, Merlin thanked the gods no-one quizzed him about the name.

"See Mer-" Arthur started.

"Like when I cursed the girl, who killed my son" the living corpse shed a tear at the thought of her precious, deceased son, whilst Merlin stood there, shock still.

She carried on, letting her fury run her heart and her wild emotion to escape its cage: "Damn girl. Wretched girl. Wretched Freya!" and turned her back to take a moment to weep and grieve once more.

Within a flash and without thought in the world, Merlin grabbed Excalibur from its scabbard and stabbed the witch. He drew it out and she fell to the floor, stone still, the haunting expression of shock preserved on her wrinkled face. That's when Merlin snapped back to sense. He looked at Arthur's sword , the wicked witch, who lay dead n the west and then his friends. They were stunned. Merlin reacted. Then ran.

/0\-_-/0\

Merlin sat by the lake of Avalon, crying his already pumped dry heart out. He was unaware of the fact that Arthur and the knights were scouring the forest endlessly for him and the king had just discovered his tranquil location. But before Arthur could get to him, a sudden light soared across the lake, causing it to glimmer even more. Shimmering and shining, an unknown silhouette approached the young Warlock with the moonlight beaming of their familiar smile. Merlin looked up, his eyes watering with un-flown tears, he made out the figure, who was now reveled to be a creation of water. He knew that creation...

"Freya?" He gaped, dumb-struck.

"Hello, Merlin" Freya grinned, as if the Cheshire cat.

"How can you be here?" He was generally confused.

"The curse was lifted, Merlin. I can return to this world - however for a mere 5 minutes..."

"Can I tou-"

"No, Merlin," She informed him as sorrow bubbled up and across her face, "you can not touch me. If you do, I shall be forced to retreat to the water".

Merlin still did not realise hat Arthur watching from behind a gigantic Oak tree.

"How have you been?" Merlin asked with a chuckle standing up.

"Only I guard this lake remember, Merlin. Time has hardly passed for me, although I have been busy."

"How long have we got left?" A tear ran down his wet cheek.

"Seconds"

"Well," Merlin choked, "I can't think of what to say"

"I do. Let's not waste this moment, my love."

Freya's water forum placed a hand on Merlin's damp cheek and kissed him tenderly. Without warning, Freya's liquid sprite dissolved and shattered in to thousands upon thousands of water droplets, which resembled Merlin's now present, salty tears.

"Goodbye..." Merlin sobbed, his heart breaking and aching inside its biological cage.

Arthur was shocked. As he discovered who Freya was, he walked up to his servant and put a hand on his shoulder, startling and stunning him. From Merlin's point of view, the big shock wasn't Arthur actually being there but the fact he wasn't in 'Full-Prat mode' as he began to walk away with his Master. His king. His best friend...


End file.
